


Little Things

by MusicOnWorldOff (SuperWhoLockedMerlin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Coming Out, Little things, M/M, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockedMerlin/pseuds/MusicOnWorldOff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not going to sing What Makes You Beautiful, Story of My Life, Midnight Memories, Steal My Girl, Night Changes or Perfect or Drag Me Down. They had decided to sing "Little Things" just because it was a love song, pure, simple. No drums or fanfare, just the boys voices joined with the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> ~Edit 5/03/2016~ Because I can't help but rewrite it, added some stuff in at the start

It had all started the day he first thought to be the worst of his life, X Factor at boot camp, he was told no. Told to pack up his bags and go home, that he wasn’t going through. Louis had sat down in shock, fighting the tears as the realization sunk in. I’m going home…  
Why? The answer was painfully clear. I’m not good enough. Louis frowned as the tears began to trickle down his face. The boy buried his head in his hands, trying to hide the fact. He dreaded having to tell his family, his mom and sisters that he didn’t make it. The feeling that he wasn’t good enough chilled him and caused a little shiver to crawl up his spine.  
Louis looked up slowly and saw a familiar face, also holding back tears, turning away from the camera as he wiped away his tears with a beanie. Harry didn’t make it? Louis was shocked, the was positive that Harry would get through. Apparently not.  
Then the day had turned on its head. It turned into the best day of his life as he was ushered onto the stage with Harry and three other equally nervous boys. Louis listened once again in shock as they were told they were going through as a group. A group!  
The boy had never seen himself in a group but he would cling to anything that allowed him to continue. And so One Direction formed, they came third, lost X-Factor but in reality, they won.  
And it’s all lead back to here. Louis though ruefully as he looked around at the still familiar backstage of the X Factor studios. Listening as he heard the crowd roar as they were introduced, he felt a twinge of nerves. Its fine Louis, don’t be stupid… He tried to tell himself but the nerves grew and grew.  
He cast a look back at his little baby, held snug in the arms of his mother. Louis smiled softly and wished he could take Freddie on stage with him. Then he felt something warm slip into his hand, Louis looked up to see green eyes. The smile grew and grew as he realized they didn’t have to hide anymore. Louis leant over and stole a kiss from a now blushing Harry.  
Harry looked down at their hands, as did Louis. He watched as Harry intertwined their fingers, dwarfing Louis own dainty hand with his own brown paw. They shared a silent look which spoke volumes, it said "Let do this" and it said "I love you"  
Together they stepped out into the glaring light of the X-Factor Stage, facing screaming fans and the four judges; include Simon Cowell who smiled at them in his own way. They did not drop their grasp on each other as they joined Liam, Niall in One Directions final performance together. They were not going to sing What Makes You Beautiful, Story of My Life, Midnight Memories, Steal My Girl, Night Changes or any of the songs on the fifth album. They had decided to sing "Little Things" just because it was a love song, pure, simple. No drums or fanfare, just the boys voices joined with the fans.  
Niall started to play his guitar, he went through the introduction twice and the crowd waited for Harry to sing Zayn’s solo.

Then the doors opened and Zayn lifted his microphone. The screams where deafening as the people realized that he had come back to sing one final time.

"Your hand fits mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks"

Again Louis and Harry shared a look as Harry mouthed "It all makes sense to me" 

Louis was taken back to the old X–factor days, where young Louis had been struggling with the realization he might be gay. He could not understand why he was attracted to Harry like he was. It was after singing Torn at Judges houses that Louis had told Harry that he might be gay. He remembered the exact wording he had used,

"It makes no sense! Why do I like guys?"

Harry had simply looked at him, leaned in and kissed him

"Makes sense to me"

Louis smiled, remembering the shock he had felt before he kissed Harry back,

Liam started to sing, good old dependable Liam, with his heart of pure gold

"I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes, when you smile"

Louis smiled remembering the first time Harry had heard that phrase, he just looked at Louis and smiled gently, nodding in agreement. They were at Ed's house, it was a rainy day but he had been warm cuddling with Harry as they listened to Ed singing the song for the first time. Louis had fallen in love with it, realizing that Ed had based it on Harry and Louis. Ed knew of their relationship as did a few other famous people. But today they were coming out to the public...Louis felt his stomach churn as he listened to the next line,

"You've never loved, Your stomach or your thighs,"

When Harry had heard that he leaned over, and in front of Ed Sheeran, management and the boys he had kissed Louis deeply as the second verse played out,

"The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, But I'll love them endlessly,"

Now neither Harry, not Louis had dimples at the bottom of their spins but, Louis grinned, Harry had dimples, did they count? He felt Harry squeeze his hand as if he knew what Louis was thinking, of course, Harry knew...

Louis jolted out of his musings realizing it was his turn to song, Zayn and Liam had finished the chorus. He lifted his own microphone and sang to the crowd, his voice husky and full of emotion, tears in his eyes. He sang to their fans, he sang to the judges, he sang to Harry, he sung to the memories of past days in which they had loved each other, fought occasionally and sung to thousands of people.

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep,"

There was no reason why Harry talked in his sleep, they had never figured out why he would suddenly start to talk during the night, Louis grinned as he finished his solo.

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me."

He was still holding Harry's hand and he knew that the next day the headlines would read "Larry Stylinson is REAL!" along with "One Direction's final performance" He found he didn't care,

He felt Harry squeeze his hand again as he began to sing,

"I know you've never loved, the sound of your voice on tape. You never want, to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans." As Harry sang this, his voice cracked, tears in his throat and eyes, his voice deep and rich. In singing this he was saying goodbye to five years of his life, this life had been all he had known and now it was ending where it all began, at the X Factor. He turned to sing directly to his boyfriend on his right as he always tried to do in concert

"But you're perfect to me"

Niall had decided that he would not sing this chorus with Harry, he had told them that Louis was going to sing it instead. So Louis and Harry sang to each other, forgetting this crowd in front of them, forgetting the hate that would be coming, forgetting everything but green and blue. The screams rose loudly but they blocked it off as they came out to the word.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, It's you, It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you. And all these little things"

Niall began to sing, his Irish lilt obvious as he too held back tears.

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you."

He looked directly into the rolling cameras as he sand and nodded his head once. "Maybe you'll love yourself like I" He could not continue, he had tears rolling down his face unashamedly and his voice was gone as he shouted, "You sing!"

The crowd helped him as they sang the last few words, "love you oh!" Most eyes were wet as Harry sang again, Louis saw some phone lights held high in the air waving back a forth; in memory of how they always got the fans to hold up lights when singing this song. Niall's solo was directed straight to the fans, those few sentences where only about their fans. They truly did love their fans and would always be there for them, even if they were no longer One Direction. They loved their fans, those who had stood outside waiting to see them, those who had brought their albums, those who had supported them every step of the way,

"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. 'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you, it's you they add up to"

The boys joined in together for the final time. Liam on the far right, with tears on his cheeks, Zayn still standing strong, but he had trembling upper lip. Niall was playing his guitar through feeling only, he could not see through his tear-blurred eyes and he struggled to sing. Louis was next, he too was struggling to sing, even though no tears were on his cheeks. Harry was crying unashamedly, but his voice still strong and rich, carrying the boys as they faulted.

"And I'm in love with you. And all these little things I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's true It's you, It's you they add up to, I'm in love with you

And all your little things"

They finished and with one accord huddled together for a final group hug, it lasted for what seemed hours, all the boys were sniffing back tears and whipping them away. They drew away to face a standing ovation. The judges too clapped, Simon's eye suspiciously shiny. He nodded at them and smiled as the audience cheered and cried.

Harry spoke into the microphone, his voice clogged with tears; he could only say a broken "Thank-you" before he had to stop. Louis stepped forward and spoke for him, his hand still tangled up with Harry's

"There is not much to be said really," he said smiling through his tears "Just a thank you that could never be enough to the people who supported us these five years. Thank you so, so much. We love you all so much." He drew his hand across his eyes as he sobbed out a final thank you before the stage went dark and the last appearance of One Direction finished.


End file.
